


Avengers Assemble, Online!

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Identity, Social Media, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Capt. Steve Rogers knows three things for sure.1. Peter Parker is full of energy that tends to end in chaos.2. Spiderman is a superhuman with way too many jitters.3. Allowing them to be in the same room would be a disaster.Tony Stark wishes he could keep the two apart and Peter just loves to troll Steve.





	Avengers Assemble, Online!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll do more of this. I just had this stray idea. Forgive any mistakes.  
> I own nothing.

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

May have blown up the lab a little bit. Baddies look out. Iron Man's new suit has bite. #bestdayever

attached: whoopsie.jpeg

 

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@StarkIntern Baddies? Really, kid? Why do I put up with you?

 

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

@iamironman *best batman voice* Because I'm awesome!

 

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

@iamironman Stark may I suggest a rule for @StarkIntern?

 

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@redwhiteandblueberry I'm listening. You do know I have whole AI's dedicated to keeping @StarkIntern in check, right?

attached: starkbabyprotocollist1.jpg

 

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

@iamironman @StarkIntern has too much energy. If he and @WallCrawler ever ended up in the same room it'd spontaniously combust. Seriously, no one wants to deal with that much energy.

 

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

@redwhiteandblueberry Are you trying to make it so I can't meet Spiderman?! Not cool, Captain. @iamironman I promise I'll be good.

 

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Yeah @iamironman, @StarkIntern seems awesome. Didn't he design my webshooters? Why can't we meet?

 

InternDude  
@StarkIntern

OH MY GOSH, SPIDERMAN THINKS I'M AWESOME! #bestdayever

 

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I'm done with this shit. @StarkIntern, you're grounded. @WallCrawler, you're rediculous. @redwhiteandblueberry, I'm drafting a new protocol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a good one!


End file.
